1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a spotlight or searchlight; and more particularly to a spotlight or searchlight having an integral low lux video camera system for a recreational boat or other suitable vehicle, vessel or device.
2. Description of Related Problem
Some different lighting systems are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,200 discloses a lighting/camera system having a spotlight covered by an near infrared (NIR) filter, a zoom lens arranged on a standard video camera, and a standard camera monitor; while U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,456 discloses an extendible mast and light bar assembly for attaching to a vehicle rooftop; and DE 100 60 734 A1 discloses a spotlight, camera and control system for a vehicle, where the camera and control system cooperate to keep the spotlight centered on signs being spotted on the side of the road. See also JP 9154046, which discloses another type of spotlight device. However, none of these devices provide a spotlight with integral video camera and console display system capable of producing bright color images in near total darkness. In view of this, there is a need in the recreational boating market to provide such a spotlight.